Qui a osé !
by YaYa-N
Summary: On a dérobé un bien précieux à Drago.


Hallo, voici ma première fanfiction.

Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise.

Mais je vous prévient, elle vient d'être écrite, il est 01h40, et la sobriété m'a quitté depuis prêt de trois heures, depuis que je me suis mise à écrire ce One-Shot quoi.

Alors, bonne et agréable lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Il savait qu'il était loin d'être un enfant de chœur, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie de l'être.<p>

Mais lui faire ça ! À lui !

Comment avait-on oser ?

S'il trouvait l'effronté qui le lui avait pris, il lui broierait les os, jusqu'à ce qui ne lui en reste plus aucun d'intact.

Tout le monde était suspect pour l'instant. Même les serpentards, surtout les serpentards, et encore plus ses amis.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu as à peine touché à ton petit déjeuné. S'inquiéta Blaise.

- Mal dormi. Marmonna Drago, ne levant même pas la tête pour regarder son ami.

Blaise, son ami Blaise, ça pourrait-être lui, lui qui aime tant les farces pas drôle. Ou bien Pansy, qui se serait vengé pour sa remarque sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Puis il regarda face à lui, Vincent et Gregory n'auraient même pas pensé le faire. Il pensait de même pour les autres élèves de serpentards. Personne, dans sa propre maison, n'aurait osé lui faire une telle chose.

Sa journée se poursuivit, et plus elle avançait,plus sa mauvaise humeur augmentait. Ce qui se faisait ressentir par sa façon de parler, qui avait commencé par de courtes phrases, c'était détérioré jusqu'à arrivé à de simple grognement, et ce juste avant ses deux dernières heures de la journée, heures qu'il passerait avec son directeur de maison.

D'ailleurs,maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas envisagé que son professeur de potion puisse faire parti des suspect. Mais, en y réfléchissant, il aurait pu osé, lui !

Surtout que, déjà, depuis trois semaines il l'avait placé avec Harry Je-suis-un-héros Potter, pour travailler en binôme sur les potions les plus difficiles qu'ils avaient commencé à voir.

- Tu es de mauvaise humeur Drago ? Le questionna Harry.

- ... Lui répondit Drago

- Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, ou si tu as juste besoin de parler, je suis là Drago.

- ...

Mais qu'est-ce qui l'énervait à toujours l'appeler par son prénom maintenant.

Ok, c'était un héros.

Ok, il avait anéanti l'autre fou.

Ok, il lui avait fait son mea-culpa en début d'année.

Ok, il avait un petit cul à damner un saint.

Mais cela ne l'autorisait pas à changer leurs habitudes comme ça, en mettant son prénom à chacune de ses phrases.

Et son satané sourire, qui ne lâchait pratiquement jamais. Il l'énervait.

Potter ne lui reparla pas de toute l'heure, ce qui lui permis de se concentré sur son professeur, peut-être que s'il ne le lâchait pas du regard, Rogue se sentirai piégé et laisserais paraitre si s'était lui le coupable, ou pas. Et cela ne pouvait être que lui. Seul lui ou les autres élèves de sa maison auraient pu le lui prendre dans la journée de hier. Et il avait déjà éliminé tous ses camarades. Donc il ne restait que son professeur.

Mais malgré son intense fixation sur son professeur, il n'arriva à rien. Et le cours qui se terminait déjà.

Il prit la route de son dortoir immédiatement après le cours. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa pour travailler ses cours. C'est là qu'il découvrit un petit bout de parchemin dans son cours de potion.

_« Drago, Je dois te parler, et te rendre ton bien._

_Retrouve moi dans la tour d'astronomie à 21heures._

_Pour le bien être de ton bien._

_Viens._

_Harry Potter »_

- POTTER ! Hurla Drago en jetant le bout du parchemin.

C'était lui ! Il aurait du s'en douter.

C'est d'un pas déterminé qu'il se rendit au dîner ce soir là. Évidemment, Harry je-fais-des-rimes-pourries Potter n'était pas là.

Il trépignait d'impatience, il avait dix minutes d'avances, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Potter.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

De sûr il reprendrait ce qui lui appartient, puis il lui flanquerait son point sur la figure.

Mais la question était de savoir s'il allait le laissé parler ou pas.

- Satané Potter, mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il me parle tout le jour ce con, il n'avait pas besoin de me voler pour ça ! En même temps, pourquoi je me pose la question. C'est tout simplement pour me faire chier. Parlait seul, tout en tournant en rond Drago.

- J'avoue que c'est beaucoup pour te faire chier,mais surtout pour pouvoir te parler seul. Quoique tu y arrives très bien. Dit une voix, qu'il reconnut comme celle de Potter.

- Retire ta fichu cape, et montres toi.

Harry retira sa cape pour ainsi apparaître face à un Drago plus qu'irrité.

- Rends le moi ! Ordonna Drago.

- Non, pas avant qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Et bien moi, si. Alors assied toi et écoute. Ordonna à son tour Harry.

D'abord récalcitrant, Drago obéit quand il vit Potter menacer de brûler son bien.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai emprunté ?

- Volé.

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots. Si je t'ai fait venir ici,ce soir, c'est pour savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que tu avais oublié la soirée de noël, alors que tu t'en souviens très bien.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis comme toi, j'avais trop bu, et j'ai tout oublié aussi.

- Je n'ai rien oublié, c'est ta tête d'affolé qui m'a fait jouer les amnésiques, pour ne pas t'entendre tout nier en bloc. Redit le moi Drago, s'il te plait. Le supplia Harry,menaçant toujours de détruire l'objet dérobé.

- D'accord,d'accord. Je ... j'ai... hésitait Drago en fixant sa propriété. Arrête de le balancer ! S'exclama t-il d'un coup. Je vais le dire, mais juste, arrête, il est fragile.

Sur ce Harry le posa, sur sa cape, et fixa de ses yeux vert les yeux à demi paniqué de Drago.

- Je t'ai toujours admiré, depuis notre première année, et je crois bien que cette admiration c'est transformé en quelque chose de plus fort au fil de ces années. Je crois bien que je t'aime Harry Potter.

- Mots pour mots en plus. Souffla Harry, son visage montrant sa joie d'avoir entendu ses mots.

- Je n'ai jamais pu les oublier, ni ta réponse d'ailleurs.

- Je le pensais vraiment, je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, mais que je tiens énormément à toi, oui. Que je ne peux même pas imaginer ma vie sans toi dedans, sans sentir mon cœur se serrer. Et que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de t'embrasser.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, d'abord légèrement, laissant à Drago le droit de le repousser, mais au contraire, ce dernier entoura ses bras autour de son cou et accentua l'intensité de ce baiser. C'est essoufflé qu'il se séparèrent.

- Allons dans ma chambre. Souffla Harry.

- Tu as fait ça juste pour m'avoir dans ton lit ? Commença à s'énerver Drago

- Non, juste pour t'avoir dans ma vie. Mais, continua t-il en mettant son doigt sur la bouche du serpent, avoue que le sol n'est pas des plus confortable non plus.

- Bien, mais d'abord, rends le moi.

- Mais bien sûr. J'avoue que j'ai été étonné, hier, en découvrant que le doudou du Grand Drago Malefoy était une souris en tutu rose. Rit Harry.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Si vous trouvez des fautes, et il y en a, merci de me le dire.<p>

En espérant que cela vous ai plut.


End file.
